


Midnight

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Blood, F/M, Implied Childhood Sexual Abuse, Knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 15:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: “At midnight, dear child.” Ardyn. “Go on now, three hours isn’t very long.” | Based on the song "Cendrillon" by Dios-P | Lunafreya POV





	Midnight

My Cinderella story…more a nightmare come to life than a dream come true.

 

My parents’ deaths at the hands of the Niflheim mafia. Ravus being taken away and brainwashed by them…

My own suffering across the years, and the feel of blood-stained hands on my body…

 

My dreams of dancing all night, and the one who said they could make it all a reality…

…Though I should have known from their constantly changing form that no good could come of their arrival.

 

A pale woman in black one minute, and a smirking maroon-haired man the next.

Their gentle smile and forest-green eyes, replaced by burning amber and a hateful smirk.

Was their name really Gentiana, as she first said? Or was it Ardyn, whose voice sent chills down my spine when he spoke?

They had changed forms so quickly that I couldn’t tell lies from truth.

 

All I knew was that they were my “Fairy Godmother”, with gentle winds of ice that transformed me into the princess I had always dreamed of being.

They were my “Scary Godfather” as well, a blood-stained proposal on his tainted lips.

 

“All you have to do is kill the President’s son,” he had purred. “Then the magic will be permanent, and all will return to as it was before.”

“As it was before?” I had asked, my tone skeptical as I examined the silver dagger I unsheathed from under the folds of my dress.

“To before your Cinderella story began, of course!” His tone was jovial, belied by a menacing smirk. “Time shall reset, and all will be well in the world once more…but only if you do me this small favor.”

 

After all I had been through, I should have been more wary…but the promise of a new life had been too tempting to pass up.

‘Plus,’ I convinced myself. ‘Since the world shall reset itself, this man shall live again.’

And just like that, my naive self had accepted the stranger’s offer.

 

Soon, I found myself at the front steps of the Citadel, the city’s premier event grounds. As I watched similarly masked men and women make their way inside, a little voice inside my head echoed the time.

“At midnight, dear child.” Ardyn. “Go on now, three hours isn’t very long.”

Then, as if possessed, I made my way into the Citadel, taking three steps at a time.

 

Trying not to think of the way I shivered when I accepted the task.

Trying to drown out the ominous ticking in my head, counting down the moments to midnight.

Trying to erase the possibility of returning to my horrible reality at dawn should I fail.

——XV——

President Caelum’s son wasn’t at all how I expected him to be…based on Ardyn’s description of him, at least.

 

His words painted a picture of a snivelling brat whose only merit was his looks.

A helpless babe, who would have been long dead already if not for his father and his friends.

A worm who would serve the world better as a corpse.

 

The only thing he got right was how good he looked.

 

When he addressed the crowd at his father’s behest, I saw a young man of firm belief in the good his father would do for the country. There was uncertainty in his eyes, yes, but his quiet strength and resolve greatly outshone those.

When he and I conversed and danced almost the entire night, I got to know the boy behind the man. His troubled past, the relationships that helped him become who he is today…and his hopes and dreams for the future.

When he pulled me close and kissed me on the balcony, telling me he saw himself achieving those dreams with me by his side…

When the clock began to signal midnight…

I immediately wanted to run away…from him, and my growing feelings of love.

 

“Noctis…” I was more than prepared to flee. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Luna?” A gentle pressure on my arm, his midnight blues freezing me in place. “What are you…”

 

Then…

A stray moonbeam in my eyes.  
A sudden fog in my mind.  
An all too familiar purr.

“Ah-ah. No take-backs~”

Finally, a flash of silver that cleared my head…as the dagger headed for it’s mark.

 

“NO!” A strangled cry.

A shove.

The clattering of the metal against tile.

White quickly blossoming into red.

 

“Luna!” His warm hands, now clammy with fear as he held me close. “Why?”

“Because you have everything to lose.” A tug on my lips. “I…lo…”

 

Then nothing.

Nothing but an echo.

“You foolish woman…now suffer.”

 

And then the dawn, as I prepared to dance with him once more.

After all, the promise of “Happily Ever After” would be worth a thousand deaths.


End file.
